Cree Lincoln
Cree Lincoln is Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5)'s evil 16–year old sister in Codename: Kids Next Door. She is one of the leaders of the "Teen Ninjas" who are part of Father's inner circle. Prior to being a villain, Cree used to be a member of KND Sector V as Numbuh 11. She is a supporting antagonist in the Kids Next Door series. However, she is also the main antagonist in Numbuh 5's storylines. She was voiced by Cree Summer. Storylines In the first episode where she appears, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 hear Mr. Lincoln talking about how Cree is wearing a "training bra" (which she is understandably very embarrassed at), and the boys, not knowing what a bra is, believe that it is some sort of evil adult weapon, and use an acronym–generating gadget to come up with the name "B'attle '''R'eady 'A'rmor". This leads to some very awkward hijinks, while Cree seemingly acts like a typical teenager through all of this, but at the end of the episode it is revealed that Cree's bra actually ''is''' a "Battle Ready Armor" and she is working with Father and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, telling them that everything was going "all according to plan" after extracting something from Numbuh 5's brain while she was sleeping (actually a dummy). Subsequent episodes would have all evil teenagers (including males) using this same armor. Cree's second appearance was in ''Operation: K.I.S.S., where Numbuh 2 accidentally temporarily turns himself into a teenager and is expelled from the treehouse, and then meets Cree and falls in love with her, until she takes him on a personal mission to destroy Sector V, during which he turns on her and the effects of his experiment wear off. Cree is arrested by elite KND operatives and taken in a prison vessel to their prison on the moon, but sends a message to Father revealing that she intended to be captured and that everything is still going "all according to plan". In a later episode, Cree attacks Numbuh 5 in Sector V's spaceship while she is alone with Mushi Sanban and the other kids are away investigating abandoned freighter. She reveals that after being arrested in her previous appearance, she had intended to sabotage the KND's global base on the moon to drift into the sun, but the pilots of the vessel carrying her to the moon (the same one the other kids were investigating) accidentally blew up the engines Young Mushi then tells them to stop fighting and make up like sisters should, which seems to genuinely move both girls, until Mushi reveals it to be a ruse and pushes Cree into the garbage chute, ejecting her into space. However, at the very end of the episode she is seen once again contacting Father from the garbage pod and telling him that her schemes are going "all according to plan". However, the "plan" ended up amounting to nothing in Operation: E.N.D., where Cree finally arrived at the moonbase only to find that Chad Dickson had, by sheer coincidence, just attempted the exact same thing (launching the moonbase into the sun) and failed, but to compensate Cree rescues Chad from his imminent decommissioning and recruits him to the Teen Ninjas. Gallery Cree Lincoln Ninja.jpg Cree Teenage Ninja.jpg|Cree as a Teen Ninja IMG 1466.png Numbuh 11.jpg|Cree (aka Numbuh 11) while she was still a Kids Next Door operative. Trivia *Cree shares the same first name as her/Numbuh 5's voice actor, Cree Summer. *The name "Cree Lincoln" relates to 11 because there are 11 letters in Cree Lincoln. *Cree remains the one of only seven known KND operatives and nine characters to willingly turn bad. The others were Numbuh 12, Numbuh 30c, Numbuh 363, Jerry Rassic, Numbuh 48, James Nixon McGarfield, Windsor along with Maurice and Chad Dickson (though they were revealed to be undercover agents). Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Love Rivals Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper